Relic Castle
by Zangoose-Kira
Summary: A tale of anceint Unova; when Relic Castle was at its peak and the land was lush, magical creatures tamed and trained, and the mysteries of the Relic Crown were legend.


"The only way to trust magical creatures is to harness them and rule over them. Without our strong hand, we would surely perish to their overwhelming powers." The older gentleman held up a recently crafted harness to show his point to his audience. "This item made of steel and leather and blessed by Almighty God will save your lives."

The children audience gasped in awe and regarded the item with reverence. Their mentor, a renowned tutor from the fair Relic Castle, nodded and added his own direction for the small group of young boys. "Using this harness blessed by Almighty God the castle Relic was constructed with the magical creature's power. Just imagine what extraordinary feats you may accomplish one day."

The young boys once again were amazed by their mentor. They knew Relic Castle and all of its glory and shivered to think that a harness could be able to tame a magical creature to make such a work of beauty.

The harness making man nodded and set down the harness for the young boys to touch it for themselves. He turned to the side slightly and called his magical creature forward in a gruff tone to further demonstrate the power and importance of the harness. "Gidd-up. Come show yourself." He turned to the lads and gestured to the lumbering creature behind his counter. "This creature, as you all know, we identify as a heatmor. It helps me with my blacksmithing by keeping the fire going. But did you know that in the mountains of northern Unova that these beasts roam freely and incinerate passersby and prey on the metal durants? With my harness and authority I can control this beast to not attack humans and domesticate it to keeping fires."

The large ant-eater-like creature blinked slowly and sank to its four legs. Then it came forward for the lads to also examine. One lad, a darkly tanned boy with deep onyx hair, eagerly examined the fire-breathing creature. The lad peered closely at the harness on its chest and the strange tube-like tails the heatmor had.

This lad showed no fear around magical creatures, which was a concern for his mentor and the lad's family. The villages around Relic Castle all lived on a healthy fear of such creatures, especially since there were more than a dozen incidents that took the lives of many a human life in the span of a month. One lived in fear of a bouffalant stampede, a pack of hunting stoutland, living rocks such as gigalyth, and many other dangerous magical creatures. The absence of fear was certainly shocking and pressured against.

The rest of the boys felt encouraged by the first lad's bravery to inspect the obedient magical creature.

"Aren't you afraid, Crispin?" asked the boy called Adalbern asked cautiously. Adalbern, a light skinned boy (as far as boys went) with sand-colored hair, was a close friend to the venturous boy.

The onyx haired boy patted the heatmor on the head confidently and proclaimed, "I certainly hold no fear for this creature or any creature with powers." For a boy of only ten years old, Crispin was a brave lad. His father had been killed in a hunting party by a Darmanitan, but Crispin had refused to fear the creature. He had vowed to extract revenge on the beast that killed his father, and if that meant taming other magical creatures, then he would.

Naturally, since his father had died, Crispin's mentor had taken him and his mother under his wing to steady the family until the boy was old enough to fend for himself and the widow to be remarried.

The other boys examined the heatmor more bravely and the creature simply soaked up the attention.

The brave lad turned to the craftsman and asked, "So what makes the magical creature listen to you? Can one tame a creature without a harness?"

"If the creature is not blood-thirsty or violent, it is possible for a human to make peace with a magical creature without the aid of a harness. However, a harness of this kind has the blessings of God and a touch of cobalion hair to make the creature obey without question. However, the hard part is fitting a creature with one. There are a great deal of creature capturers and tamers around the kingdom of Castelia and Relic Castle as well. But only the most skilled fighters can accept that job." The craftsman replied with a kind wink at the charismatic boy. "Though I bet you would be up to a challenge of that sort, am I correct?"

"Cobalion hair? How do you get that?" Crispin asked, standing on his tip toes in anticipation.

The old man chuckled and called the heatmor to return to its fire. "That's a secret, young lad."

**A/N: It's a short introduction, but I want to get it out. I love medieval times and I love to write about them. Adding Pokémon/magical creatures makes it even more enjoyable. I will draw inspiration from the movies ****Lucario and the Mystery of Mew****, and ****Arceus and the Jewel of Life****, because those are the only sources of info from the Pokémon Company so far of the past. I wish I saw the Reshiram and Zekrom movies…**

**This story is set in ancient Unova, when Relic Castle was at its peak. Also, the grammar and language is going to try to be older, though I will slip up from time to time. Also, some of the familiar Unova towns I've turned into kingdoms. The main story will focus around Relic Castle, though I hope to expand to the rest of the region.**

**I'm not planning on continuing this story until I finish with Skyla's… for the most part…**

**Thanks,**

**~Zangoose-Kira**


End file.
